Criminals In Love (On Hold)
by pandaneki
Summary: A goddess who resides in Konoha is in danger.. of temptation! The hottest and most dangerous criminals of the country have gathered in Konoha for ownership. Who will it be? "May the luckiest bastard win!"


~Introduction

**Itachi Uchiha**

The deadly raven-haired male. He's one attractive mastermind, alright. The reason behind the worst crimes you can ever imagine as he finishes the job with a deadly sharingan. And big brother to the even more attractive troublemaker.

**Deidara**

Also known as… the Woman repeller. Well eventually. He's quite attractive, a little unusual but good-looking nonetheless. He's the best at escaping, concealing, hiding, whatever it is to cover up for crimes. But he also has burning passions… will he ever dare to share?

**Hidan**

Ah, the brutal but unbelievably attractive hitman of the bunch. He's the best at his job, that's for sure. Sometimes he indulges in these little perks he receives. Oh, like, getting to stare at naked ladies as they rub themselves on a dirty old, and literally dirty, cheating business men. Haha, he gets to see more of that action later, I tell you.

**Sasori**

The puppet man, of course. Does he seem a little cold to you? Well can you blame a puppet.. No? Well I see then. But don't get me wrong, the quiet man with the dark vibe is adored by a lot of people.. crazy people, huh?

**Obito Uchiha**

The adorable goofball who seems incredibly innocent.. but nope, relentless mass murderer. But that's the trick. This innocent looking middle-aged man puts up an excellent mask to finish the job. Genius, isn't he?

**Pain**

The greatly feared "boss" out of all of them. He's had a bit of a rough past. He wasn't a criminal, like any of them before. All he did was protect the woman he loved, his ex-best friend, a beautiful woman named Konan. But she hurt him by neglecting him. And now he's had better things in mind. He's going to fight for ownership.. but over a different woman.

**Neji Hyuga**

The seemingly timid, gentle big guy. But he's got muscle, **seriously**. He's won war with one mighty blow. He's deemed the heartless bastard, with eyes that are pretty much.. blank, showing no emotion. He's not one with words either, but pick a fight with him and you're dead meat.

**Shikamaru Nara**

If you're anything troublesome other than being rich for him to rob, don't expect this guy to bother doing anything with you, more so even put the effort to glance at you. Shadow Master, excellent at hiding. Also one of the quickest guys you will ever see. Ninjas are cool, right?

**Sabaku no Gaara**

The killing machine. Pardon the offensive line but, remember when they said redheads don't have souls? Ask this guy. Another relentless mass murderer, the brutal redhead has the fists of a god. Ever catch a fight with him or catch him on a rampage, just make sure that he doesn't land a fist on you, and you're good to go.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Seems innocent for a criminal, like that one Uchiha guy. But don't doubt him, there's more than what meets the eye when it comes to this guy. He's unbelievably goofy, a little slow, and too innocent-looking for a criminal. But the occasional smug grin on his face says otherwise. He may not seem like much but he just might be the toughest guy around, once he wants something, he will really put his all into getting that "something".

**Kiba Inuzuka**

What seems to be a dog whisperer. Well, a little bit. But don't be afraid ladies. Unless he's really really interested and y'know… hungry? He won't bite. Just don't get too close either way.

**Shino Aburame**

They said he's always worn glasses to conceal his eyes because he had once paralyzed someone as they stared straight into his dark but apparently gorgeous orbs. Wonder who'll get another chance to get a peek at those..?

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Ah, the heartthrob. I don't know what seems to be the deal with him, he doesn't really talk, but his voice can literally.. get your loins burnin. Do not get me wrong, I'm serious. The raven-haired male is the younger brother to the deadly Itachi, and it was even considered such a pleasure to meet the two brothers together, it tends to be very rare. But y'know.. the attractive thief has his eyes on something very valuable. You'll see.

**Usui Takumi**

The childhood best friend and the astounding hacker. Oh but he's also a fantastic narcissist. He may be handsome but he is rather full of himself. He wasn't born or raised in Konoha or related of any sort. But he did come for ownership as well.. just like everyone else did.

**Tora Igarashi**

The womanizer. Steer clear, ladies. Unless you're that desperate, y'know. He's believed to be Takumi's disowned twin brother, and his greatest rival. Whatever his brother wants, he wants. Whatever he's working for, he always plans to steal. He would always put up a fight when it comes to being against his brother. He's always merely found the satisfaction from his brother's anger or jealousy, but later on finds out that his brother may be seeking for it, but that he is now as well, but for his own burning desire.

**Hinata Hyuga**

Yes, the so-called "epitome of beauty" but you really can't blame them when you've seen it for yourself. The greatest treasure these guys can ever think of laying their hands on. More so capture her heart.

**Sakura Haruno**

The other lady. Who would do anything just to lay her hands on these bad guys. Well, who wouldn't want to be Hinata, right?


End file.
